Pamphlets
by MorphMagic
Summary: Kurt was uncomfortable so he decided to make Karofsky uncomfortable too. Oh how that plan backfired


**A/N: Here is a one-shot I wrote to try to get through a writers block in Like A River Flows(I only have like 7 words written for the final chapter). I am not sure how good this is since this is the first time I've ever written this kind of thing. please let me know what you think!**

Kurt was horrified! Why did his father do this to him. These pamphlets were going to scar him for life. He had to stop five times just to make it through one!

Kurt stormed down the stairs to find his father in front of the tv. He held up the pamphlets  
"Have read these?"  
"Of course I did, Kurt. How would I be able to answer your questions if I don't know how that...stuff, worked"  
"There is no way I am discussing this with you! I think I might have been traumatized into never being able to have a boyfriend because of these!" Kurt waved the pamphlets around to emphasize his point.  
"Kurt, maybe we should talk about what they said."  
"OH NO! I am way to uncomfortable with this to be able to talk about it. I am going to go for a drive, I need to calm down and forget what I just read." Kurt turned on his heel, grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

Kurt wasn't really sure where he was headed, he just knew he wanted those words out of his head. As he made a turn he noticed someone familiar throwing their garbage away. Kurt got an idea. If he was going to have to be uncomfortable then he wasn't going to be alone.

Kurt pulled over, hopped out and practically strut over to the other teen.  
"Karofsky" he called out.  
"Fancy? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was recently educated on some very important things and I felt like you should know."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Well, I heard McKinley had a sex Ed class recently and I realized that you, being a closet gay, would not be learning the right technique. So I have taken it upon myself to gather some materials for you to look over." Kurt pulled out the pamphlets from earlier. in his rage and discomfort he forgot to set them down. Karofsky grabbed them from Kurt's hand and looked them over.

Kurt was surprised when they were thrust back into his hand.  
"Thanks, Hummel, But I know all I need to about that kind of stuff." Dave smirked when he saw Kurt's obviously uncomfortable face.  
"Reading about gay sex freaks you out doesn't it?" he laughed when Kurt's eyes widened and his blush deepened.  
"it does! Thats fucking hilarious! The biggest flamer around is afraid of gay sex. I bet you've never looked at porn, played with toys or any of that shit. I bet you've never even finger fucked yourself have you?"  
He got his answer from Kurt's expression. Dave almost doubled over from laughter  
"Shut up, Karofsky!" Kurt yelled.

How did this happen? He just wanted to freak Karofsky out. He was sure he would take it worse then he had and now it was all blowing up in his face!  
"What I do or don't do while I am alone is none if your business." Kurt could feel his blush getting worse.  
"your right. But from the look on your face I know it's not much. Have you even talked about what happens? Cause the 'material' you have doesn't cover everything." Dave knew he should probably stop smiling, but he just couldn't keep the huge grin off his face knowing he knew more about gay stuff then Kurt.

Kurt knew his face would give him away if he lied, but he still had to try  
"Y-yes." this just made Karofsky smile wider  
"Right. Look why don't you come inside and we can talk about this"  
"There is no way I am going anywhere with you!"  
"you know what I think? I think your too freaked out. You can't handle hearing about sex and it's only going to be worse because I know more than you do, and I'm comfortable with it."  
"Whatever. You want to talk about sex, let's go talk!" Kurt had no idea what possessed him to follow his former bully into his house to talk about something that made him incredibly uncomfortable.

They walked into Karofsky's darkened house  
"Are your parents gone?"  
"Yeah, it's date night. Umm, where do you want to sit? We could go to the living room, the dining room or my bedroom."  
"I am not going anywhere near near your bedroom. Your dining room will be fine. Now let's get this over with." Dave led Kurt toward the dining room.

Once they were seated Dave cleared his throat.  
"So... Where do you want to start?"  
Kurt could feel the bile rising in his throat. He couldn't do this.  
"umm... I don't know, your the expert here."  
Dave chuckled  
"I am definitely not an expert. I think that requires actually having sex. I just read about it, which is something you are clearly uncomfortable with, judging by the color of your face."  
"Look, let's just get this over with so I can leave." Kurt hissed  
"we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I think you want to talk about it at least a little bit since you came into my house."  
Kurt lowered his head, staring at his lap as he spoke  
"I don't see how you can be so ok with it when you won't even admit you kissed me."  
"A lot has changed since you left. But the past few weeks is when everything really started to change. I can now say that yes, I kissed you and I would do it again if given the chance." Dave knew he had probably just made this super awkward for Kurt.  
"Really?" Kurt looked up at Dave through his eyelashes  
"Umm, yeah. Your like the hottest dude ever. I don't think it gets much more sexy then you."  
Kurt scoffed and smiled bitterly  
"that's not what Blaine said."  
"I'm not sure who that is, but they are stupid. What's not sexy about you?"  
Dave wasn't sure how they got o the subject of Kurt's sexiness but since it was his favorite subject he didn't care.

Kurt sighed. This wasn't something he had planned on ever telling anyone.  
"Apparently my 'Sexy' faces look like I'm sick to my stomach or something."  
"Really? Let's see one" Dave knew Kurt would say no but it can't hurt to try, right?  
"oh, no. I have had enough humiliation this week to last a lifetime."  
"Don't be scared. I promise I won't laugh" Dave's not sure why he stood up but he didn't really want to think about it. He walked over to Kurt.  
"Fine. but if you say one mean comment then I am going to out you to the world!" Kurt knew he would never do that. He looked up at Dave and attempted 'sensual' one more time. He dropped his head when he saw Dave's amused smile.

Dave could tell Kurt was uncomfortable trying to look 'Sexy' so he held back the laughter. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and pulled him up  
"Ok so that's not the best face in the world, but you are sexy just being you." Kurt scoffed again but Dave continued like it never happened  
"have you seen the way you strut down a hall? It's so damn sexy, I've seen totally straight guys staring at your ass. And when you sing I usually have to go hide afterwards until I get rid of my 'problem'. Not to mention when you dance or get angry. Your bitch mode is the Sexiest damn thing around." Dave was still holding Kurt's hand but neither paid it any mind. Dave brought his other hand to Kurt's chin and lifted it so Kurt was looking at him.  
"You are fucking sexy when your not trying, so don't."  
Dave smiled and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. He suddenly became aware of the hand holding and pulled his hand away and stared at his shoes.  
"So..." Kurt really didn't know what to say and if they started talking about sex again then he might just die. Ok so that was being over dramatic but still, the horror was there.

"did you actually read the pamphlets?" Dave asked, trying to find a place to start what would definitely be awkward conversation.  
"yes. It horrified and disgusted me but yes."  
"Why was it so bad? If you don't know this stuff then one day your gonna be with someone you really care about and they're gonna try something totally normal but since you won't know about it you will freak out and scare them off."  
Kurt knew Dave was right  
"Cause I am too much of a girl. I like romance, I like candle lit dinners and slow dances. I like holding hands and strolling down the road. I like gifts and chocolates and flowers. I like sweet chaste kisses and soft touches. What is in those pamphlets doesn't sound very soft or sweet."  
"It can be. Now, are we going to talk about hot gay sex or not?"  
"I don't know I guess. I don't even know how 'it' starts"  
"Well to paraphrase holly holiday 'it all starts with a touch'"  
"what do you mean?"  
"It would be easier to show you then tell you"  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close.

Kurt's head snapped up when Dave grabbed ahold of him. He knew he should be scared, that terror and fear should be raging through him, But none came. he was pleasantly surprised by Dave's actions.  
"Can I kiss you?"Dave asked, his face mere inches from Kurt's. Dave didn't want to force Kurt like last time. He knew if he wanted to do it right he had to play nice. Kurt didn't say a word, just nodded. Dave brought a hand to Kurt's cheek and leaned in.

It was amazing! Kurt had never felt so much emotion from another person. Passion, desire, lust, love, happiness, sorrow, regret and so many more, all being communicated from one small kiss. He removed the hand that was still being held by Dave and brought both to rest on his strong chest. Dave sat he newly freed hand to Kurt's hip, and moved the hand on his cheek to the back of his head, curling his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Kurt's neck.

Dave gently brushed his tongue against the seam of Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed happily and parted his lips. Dave wasted no time thrusting his tongue into the other boys mouth and going to town, exploring every bit of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's unease was dissipating more and more with every second his lips stayed attached to Dave's. Slowly Kurt moved his tongue and intertwined it with Dave's. He moved his arms and wrapped them around Dave's neck. Dave moaned into the kiss and pulled Kurt closer. He dropped the hand in Kurt's hair to his other hip and had to grip them tightly to keep himself from grinding his rapidly growing erection into Kurt's small frame. Dave pulled away for air and immediately attached his mouth to Kurt's neck.

Kurt couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. He could tell his knees are about to give out.  
"D-Dave, I need to sit down."  
Dave started to remove himself from Kurt but Kurt just tightened his hold on Dave's neck. Dave smiled from his spot on Kurt's neck then turned and lifted Kurt by the hips onto the table. He brought and hand to Kurt's coat and began to undo the buttons and slide it off his thin shoulders.

After the coat was off Dave Kissed his way up to Kurt's ear. Dave began nibbling and sucking on Kurt's ear lobe, earning him an even louder moan. Dave smiled again and whispered to Kurt.  
"I want to make you happy Kurt. I want to be your first. But you have to tell me that I can."  
Dave could fell Kurt nod  
"No, Kurt. You have to say it." he licked Kurt's lobe gaining a whimper.  
"I-I-I...please Dave. Just do it."  
Dave moved so he was looking Kurt in the eyes  
"Do what Kurt? You have to tell me"  
"Plea-please...please..."  
Kurt squinted he eyes shut and forced the words out  
"please Fuck me"

Next thing Kurt knew he was being picked up and his legs where wrapped Around Dave's waist.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We're not doing on the table. I have to eat here. I won't be able to look at it the same. Plus there's condoms and lube upstairs." Dave started to walk toward the stairs, holding Kurt. Before he went up he whispered again.  
"kiss my neck, Fancy."  
Kurt couldn't resist. Dave's voice was so husky right now. Cautiously Kurt leaned his head down and started on Dave's neck. He heard Dave growl in approval. He quickly learned that he loved it, nipping sucking and licking at Dave's neck and shoulder. He was so wrapped up in that he didn't hear the door to Dave's bedroom open and close.

Suddenly he was flying. He landed on the bed with a small bounce and then Dave was on top of him. Dave leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately and started on the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Once the shirt was gone he leaned back and admired the boy before him.  
"God, your fucking hot"  
The hen was attacking his chest. Nipping and sucking every inch. He found Kurt's right nipple and went to work. Once he was satisfied with the right he made his way over to the left. Once both of Kurt's nipples were sufficiently hard, Dave kissed way back up to Kurt's mouth to silence his never ending moans.

Dave kissed Kurt hard and quick then pulled back and shed his own shirt. He suddenly grew self conscious when he saw Kurt's wide eyes. Any doubts he had about his body were shattered when Kurt practically lunged to grab Dave.

Kurt couldn't keep his hands still. There was just so much of Dave's chest and all of it felt amazing. He could feel the lust rising in him and, while it scared him, he was just too turned on to care. He could feel Dave's mouth on his neck and knew he was going to have a hard time getting in his house without his father seeing what was sure to be a massive hickey.

Kurt brought one hand up to The back of Dave's head, tangling his fingers in the soft brown curls while tugging on it to get the other males attention. The other hand went around to Dave's shoulder blade and pushed down, trying to get rid of the space between their two bodies. Dave responded immediately to the actions, returning his mouth to Kurt's and closing the space so Kurt was flush up against him. Dave couldn't stop the rocking motion of his hips this time and both boys groaned loudly at the contact.

Dave moved his hands to the waistband of Kurt's jeans. He fumbled trying to undo the button, nerves finally setting in. He was about to have sex with Kurt Hummel! What if he hurt him or Kurt changed his mind. Sweat started forming on his palms, making the already difficult task impossible. After a failed attempts Dave reluctantly broke the kiss and leaned back. Now that he could see what he was doing Kurt's pants and underwear came off quickly. Kurt was breath taking. Dave honestly stopped breathing for a moment as he looked at what he could only describe as perfect.

Kurt started to feel a little uncomfortable under Dave's gaze. He shifted a little and the seemed to break Dave out of whatever trance he was in. Dave stood up, shed his pants, grabbed what he would need out of the bedside table and returned to Kurt as quickly as he could.

Kurt was pretty sure he was hallucinating. Dave couldn't be that big. He didn't get a good look though because Dave was moving too much. When Dave returned to the bed Kurt tried to get another peek without being obvious about it. He failed though, because Dave chuckled and said  
"looking for something? If you want to admire my sexy naked body all you have to do is ask."  
"haha. You got to stare at me so it's only fair I get to look at you."  
Kurt smiled shyly. Dave stood back up And tried not to look to uncomfortable as Kurt stared.

'Wow' that was the only thing running through Kurt's head as he looked at the man before him. He had been so wrong about Dave's body. He was smiled and beckoned Dave closer. Dave still felt uncomfortable having Kurt see him like this so he was happy to oblige. He returned to Kurt's lips, devouring them while he opened the bottle of lube. He coated a few fingers the broke the kiss. He had thought of the perfect thing to distract Kurt with while he stretched him. He kissed his way down Kurt's chest and in one swift movement, took as much of Kurt's manhood into his mouth as possible.  
"Oh my god!"  
Dave smiled around the cock in his mouth and went to work. Kurt started babbling incoherently once Dave started moving  
"oh my...I just...you...sweet prada...Dave...so hot...ahh..." and so on.

Dave was pretty proud of himself. Considering he had never given head before Kurt's reaction was pleasing, to say the least. He quickly brought a finger to Kurt's entrance, circling it before pushing in. He heard Kurt's breath hitch but he quickly relaxed and was soon moaning and speaking incoherently again as Dave thrust his finger in and out. Shortly after he added a second finger. Kurt groaned at the new intrusion and gripped Dave's Shoulders. A few more thrusts and Dave was adding a third. Kurt was becoming louder with each thrust.  
"Dave...oh god...just do it already"

Dave took his mouth away from Kurt's cock with a pop and Kurt made a whining noise at the loss. Dave smiled and leaned down to give Kurt a quick kiss before he sat up and removed his fingers. Kurt made another whining noise and Dave smiled. He grabbed a condom, ripped open the package, rolled it on and moved. He put Kurt's legs around his waist and guided his cock to Kurt's hole.  
"Ready"  
The only response he got was more whining noises and a tightened grip on his gripped Kurt's hips and in one quick movement thrust all the way inside.

Dave had to use all of his willpower to stay still and let Kurt adjust. He knew it was important to wait but that didn't make it any easier. His arms were trembling With the need to move. He leaned down and kissed Kurt to distract both of them, him from his need to move and Kurt from the pain. Kurt tried to focus on the kiss and not the pain.

After what felt like an eternity to Dave, Kurt broke the kiss and looked at Dave  
"Are you going to start moving soon?"  
He smiled playfully. Dave smiled back and started to pull back slowly, not wanting to risk hurting Kurt. He thrust back in and groaned at the sensation. This felt amazing. Why hadn't he started having sex sooner? Oh yeah, he was too scared of his sexuality to do anything. He was trying to take it slow but it was becoming harder with each movement, causing him to grunt in a mix of frustration and pleasure.

Kurt knew he probably sounded like a slut with all the noises coming out of his mouth but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was Dave's movements. Which, in his opinion, were agonizingly slow.  
"F-faster...harder"  
Dave was more then happy to obey. He moved one of Kurt's legs to his shoulder and started to pick up the pace.  
"Fuck. You're so tight"  
Dave shifted slightly to change angles and as he thrust back in Kurt practically screamed in pleasure. Dave stayed in that spot and pounded into Kurt.

He was so close. He wanted Kurt to finish before he did. He moved a hand to Kurt's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Kurt was screaming his name as his release finally came. That sent Dave over the edge. With one more thrust Dave was coming harder then he ever had before. He could feel his arms about to give out so he pulled out of Kurt and fell to the side of the smaller boy. Both were quiet as they recovered from their intense orgasms. As their breathing returned to normal Kurt spoke  
"Wow"  
Dave laughed. That one word was not nearly enough to explain how he felt but it was all he could come up with too.

Rolling on his side so he was looking at Kurt, Dave Gave a lop-sided grin.  
"That was fucking awesome"  
Kurt just smiled back. After a moment of staring at each other Kurt looked down at himself and scrunched his face up in disgust.  
"umm... I think we need to clean up"  
"hold on, I'll be right back."  
Dave stood up. After taking care of the condom he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the wash cloth.

After they had cleaned up, Dave sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed.  
"so.."  
He trailed off not know what to say  
"umm..I hate to run but my dad will probably kill me if I'm not home soon."  
Kurt got up off the bed and began to retrieve his clothes. While he was dressing Dave decided to speak his mind  
"since your running out on me can I at least have your number?"  
Kurt froze, eyes wide for a moment and then changed to a thoughtful expression as he considered Dave's request  
"I don't see why not. We can exchange numbers once I am done making myself presentable again"

A few minutes later Kurt was satisfied and turned to face Dave. The exchanged numbers and Dave walked Kurt to the door.  
"see you around, fancy"  
"actually, you will. I'm transferring back. There were some issues that couldn't be resolved. Anyway bye!"  
Kurt smiled and almost skipped back to his car. Dave watched him leave with a smile on his face.

When Kurt arrived home his father was on the front porch. He grabbed a spare scarf he had in his glove comportment and threw it around his neck to hide his new mark. He quickly walked toward his house. Once he was on the porch steps his father began to speak  
"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. You forgot your cellphone. You want to tell me why you where out so late?"  
"I told you I was going for a drive to calm down. I ended up stopping at the park and walking around. I have thought about everything and realized I was being childish. I still don't feel the need to talk to you about the 'mechanics' of sex, but I am not about to have a nervous breakdown."  
"ok. As long as your comfortable with what those pamphlets said then we're good. I don't want to have to talk about it if you don't feel the need."  
"Thank you, for everything"  
Kurt walked over and gave his father a hug before walking into the house to go to bed. Once he was in his pajamas his opened his phone and sent a quick text

'I leaned a lot tonight'

He didn't have to wait long for a reply

'well now that you know the right technique next time it's your turn to show what you learned'

Suddenly Kurt couldn't wait for next time.


End file.
